


Preface

by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Complian, Daddy and son goodness, F/M, Gen, Multi, Pre-Canon, Prequel, a young noctis starting to crush on luna, noctis and luna friendship, noctluna, perhaps some daddy and daughter goodness between regis and luna too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnHeiressofaSOLDIER/pseuds/AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: I wrote this story a few days back, when I was really sick… And I was inspired by a conversation I once had with Altraya, about how the English version of the game butchered a cute moment of Luna’s in her “Ascension to Oracle” interview.This is me putting that scene in the "English version of the game" , I guess, and having Noctis and Regis react to it.





	Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Altraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/gifts).



Noctis was on a car ride with his dad in Insomnia when he first heard the broadcast:

It was Luna’s first interview she’d given after becoming Oracle.

And it still baffled Noctis’ mind that she’d been able to ascend as fast as she had… It also made him wonder if he should have been doing his own King of Light duties already. Even if doing so now would probably be near impossible because of Niflheim.

Noctis scowled at that thought, but he swiftly returned his attention to what was being said.

As Noctis listened intently to his friend’s familiar voice, as black skyscraper after black skyscraper passed him by, he found himself thinking that it was only fitting that Luna become Oracle at the young age of thirteen…

He remembered how she’d talked about their destinies in such an excited way just last year, after all; and she’d even made him want to get onboard with it…

…Which was probably why she now answered a certain interview question about the whole affair with way too much gusto, and quickly had to try and recover from it.

“Is it hard?” the interviewer asked.

“No! Not at all! …I mean…” Luna stammered the last, trying desperately to sound poised again.

Noctis laughed—surprising his father, he knew, as he hadn’t really been this sociable since the Marilith–but it was just _so_ Luna to behave that way, that Noctis couldn’t help it.

And his dad must have thought so, too—Noctis _thought_ he’d caught him telling Cor that Luna’s demeanor when he met her had made him relax about certain things, or something like that—because he almost missed switching over into the correct lane, as he admitted: “It’s good to see that Luna is still Luna, despite the… situation she’s in. But I’m afraid that even in her youth, her enthusiasm will cost her. The people expect one to remain at ease when they’re in a position like hers.”

Noctis frowned.

This sort of thing had _always_ bothered him in his kingly training. He just couldn’t fathom why a monarch should have to try and keep face. Wouldn’t the people respond better, and like them _more_ , if they acted more human like they were?

“…I don’t understand,” Noctis finally admitted to both his old man and himself—as he gripped King Regis’ seat in front of him with so much _un_ ease on his part, that he thought he might break it. “Yeah, there’s stuff about the Starscourge we don’t wanna advertise… But shouldn’t seeing how much Luna wants to heal people be a _good_ thing? And make one feel less bad, if they need to flock to her?”

As the minutes passed, it became clear to Noctis that his father didn’t have an answer for this.

And though it was mostly fine now, Noct would come to resent him for it in just a few years time. 

Finally, King Regis stopped at the supermarket that Noct had been dreaming of going to for a long time now (and was thankfully now at), and got out.

Noctis was quick to follow after him… but as happy as the young prince was, for the promise of any pocky under the sun that he might want here…

Well, it still didn’t make his irritation at the lack of clarity on the king’s part go away.

So Noctis decided that he’d make things clear _himself_ , then.

When it came time for him to go about his own path, he’d have a fun attitude about it all like Luna just had—because it made no sense to Noct that he should be miserable about it; he was going to get the Power of Kings, for goodness sake!—and if he made his crush look more professional by comparison, then he’d happily live with that, too.

Suddenly blushing at the thought of all things Luna, Noctis padded into the store.

And very fast, he found himself wondering if there was any way that one might be able to send gifts in a notebook…

And unbeknownst to Noctis at the time, his dad would soon help him with that.


End file.
